Talk:℃-ute/@comment-190.56.253.241-20160111194124/@comment-190.56.253.215-20160113043142
I'm not forgetting that C-ute released some indie singles and I'm not saying that C-ute appeared out of the blue and suddendly became ultra-popular, no. What I'm saying is that I don't get how a song like "Sakura Chirari" could possibly beat "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai" and not only beat it but actually coming out as number 3 in the Oricon charts when it wasn't too special, just another generic cutesy song (which seemed to be C-ute's trademark style until a couple of years ago), the music video they did for the song was ridiculous too, with bad CGI animation and green screen. I could have understood if they became popular after some time and eventually catched up with Berryz but they actually became popular quicker than Berryz did and eventually left Berryz behind. I don't how that happened. Berryz had this cool and sweet style and C-ute was just... cute with not much variation, hence why I find Berryz more appealing. C-ute's indie singles were not impressive as to say: "Yeah, no wonder they got a good fanbase before doing their debut". Momoko was a very pretty girl and had that youthful and cute presence, Yurina was a stunning young lady, Risako was really cute when she was little and even though she had her period of ugliness she became cute and pretty again when she ended her teenage years, Miyabi wasn't particularly beautiful but she was pretty enough, Maasa was a little awkward looking when she was young but then became easily one of the most beautiful girls in Berryz and all Hello! Project, Chinami had her beautiful cheerful smile and Saki was cute when little and then became a pretty young lady. Maiha was very cute and adorable too. Airi was pretty when she was young and still is very pretty, Maimi was average when young but recently became very pretty too, Kanna was not pretty and she didn't even matched the looks of her partners so she's a big headscratcher for me, Erika was average, Megumi was pretty but didn't last long, Mai was too young when C-ute started and she was adorable but not idol-looking, she became pretty later, okay, another not-idol-looking girl was Chisato who super boyish looking when young and they kept giving her ridiculous hairstyles, she looks more feminine now but she's not particularly beautiful and finally: Saki was nothing special when young and even though she progressively became prettier, she's still not that special. I'm not saying C-ute members are ugly or anything, but definitely the Berryz girls beated them when it came to looks and what's most important: their styles matched with one another, while C-ute's members styles looked all over the place in their early years. And now onto their singing voices. I saw a live cover of "Piriri to Yukou!" that C-ute made when they were young and their voices were average at best, nothing compared to Berryz members singing voices at the time (yes, Risako sung better than all of them). Airi and Maimi have become very good performers but the latter's voice isn't very unique. Mai, Chisato and Saki aren't horrid singers, but their voices become very annoying after some time.The Berryz girls on the other hand had more members with good voices and the rest of the girls (Maasa, Saki, Chinami, Risako and Maiha when she was in the group) singing skills were below Momo, Yurina and Miya's but they never became too annoying (except Risako's voice until recent years). Berryz beats C-ute again, not only by majority of good singers but because their voices were better than the ones of the good singers in C-ute (Airi is at the same level as Momo, Yurina and Miya, though).